


The Song of Avalon

by SpiritWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Fantasy, Gen, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Pre-slash Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: At the turn of the season, Uther purchases a valuable tapestry from a traveling merchant that proves to be an enchanted artifact of the Old Religion. With the help of his friends, Merlin must find a way to stop the imminent threat to Camelot all while keeping his increasingly unstable magic under control.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	The Song of Avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/gifts).



> This was definitely one of the most challenging things that I've written in a while but it was such a fun idea. I tried to make it feel like an episode of Merlin where Arthur and Gwen know about Merlin and Morgana's magic and the four of them deal with these types of adventures all the time. I'd like to thank my betas as well (Ambrosius on AO3, @onceandfuturedawn on Tumblr, and @kingdowager on Tumblr) for all their help. This fic would be a mess without them. I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

It had been quiet in Camelot as of late. That alone should have sounded the warning bells in Merlin’s mind. It was a rarity these days to not have to worry about another sorcerer Uther had wronged concocting a plan to kill either the King or his son. Thwarting the grand execution scheme of the week while attempting to hide his magic was a tiring task on his already long list of to-dos. When things began to take a turn for the worse, Merlin shouldn’t have been surprised.

“ _That_ is the ugliest tapestry I’ve ever seen in my life,” Merlin commented, sneering at the woven art piece hanging on the wall. 

Beside him, Gwen chuckled, adjusting the basket tucked under her arm and steadying it against her hip. “Uther buys new tapestries from a renowned rare wares merchant that passes through Camelot at the turn of each season. They’re mostly meant to impress visiting nobility,” she supplied thoughtfully. “Though I think this is the worst thing he’s ever purchased,” she added in agreement, letting out another giggle.

“If they’re impressed by _that_ I do not want to know what they have hanging in their castles.”  
  
“Value over looks. Typical nobility,” Gwen joked.

Merlin scrunched his nose in concentration, eying the strange tapestry before him. He certainly couldn’t accuse it of being boring. Every color imaginable was sprinkled throughout the image, some tones clashing oddly as they met at certain points. There were misshapen trees woven into the background that all looked as if they were slowly rotting away. Creatures that he had never seen before littered the desolate land and waters. In the center lay a woman with long brown hair and a tattered blue dress sleeping between the land and the shore. A staff lay beside her, the jewel embedded into the top of it cracked and dull.

Merlin idly held a hand over his chest, his breath growing shallow as his magic began to swirl inside of him. His other arm tensed at his side, fingers tapping rapidly against his leg as he continued to stare at the woman on the shore.

“Merlin?” The sound of Gwen’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. Merlin turned to face her, the feeling that had been consuming him seconds before vanishing in an instant. He turned to look back at the tapestry, noticing nothing out of the ordinary this time. “Are you alright?” She pressed on, her soft, brown eyes looking him over questioningly.

Merlin shrugged. “There’s something odd about it,” he answered simply.

“What? The three-headed lizard in the bottom right corner or the tree that looks like it has mismatched eyes?” She questioned, the mischievous sparkle in her eyes betraying her stoic expression.

Merlin snorted. “Definitely the tree,” he answered. The nagging feeling that something strange had just happened began to gnaw at him again. “Something feels off. I can’t explain it.”  
  
“Is it a-“ Gwen stopped speaking, looking around the corridor to check for others that may have been walking by before leaning in close to Merlin until there was only a hair’s breadth between them “—a magic thing?” She whispered finally, leaning back to await his answer.

Gwen always thought that he and Morgana weren’t cautious enough with keeping their magic a secret. He couldn’t blame her for thinking so when she had walked in on Merlin and Morgana levitating what seemed to be half the contents of Morgana’s chambers without a care in the world. 

Merlin turned back to face the tapestry, willing his magic to respond once again to the image as it had a few moments prior but to no avail. He could feel nothing shifting within him, only the slight buzzing sensation at the tips of his fingers that was present whenever he was preparing to cast a spell. Maybe he had imagined it before, or his magic had simply reacted to something that wasn’t there. Merlin shook his head, setting aside his lingering worries and turning to address Gwen once more. “You know,” he began seriously, bringing one hand up to rest against his chin, “Maybe it is the three-headed lizard that’s getting to me.”

Gwen laughed again, the sudden joke having caught her off guard. Her laughter eased the tight knot that had been forming in his chest. He found himself flashing her a small smile, the momentary peace he’d been feeling lately returning to him.

“MERLIN!” Came a shout from the other end of the corridor. He didn’t have to turn around to know who had called for him. Only one loud, royal prat could so effortlessly shatter such a peaceful moment.

“Ah, he’s found you,” Gwen smiled, holding back another bout of laughter. 

Merlin rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “I’ll see you this afternoon then? At the servant’s briefing?”

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted again, his footsteps growing louder as he approached.

“Go, I’ll see you later,” Gwen assured him, waving over Merlin’s shoulder at Arthur before walking briskly in the opposite direction.

Perhaps, whatever Arthur had in store for him that day would take his mind off things.

* * *

Things quickly took a turn for the worse, as they often did in Camelot.

It had been two days since his initial encounter with the tapestry. He’d been taking different routes around the castle when he could, doing his best to avoid the hideous work of “art.” Strangely, he hadn’t been the only one wary of being anywhere near it.

“There’s just something so ugly about it,” another handmaiden, Morrowin, had said to him the other day when they ran into each other on one of their alternate routes. “I don’t know. It gives me a weird feeling.”

A weird feeling. Merlin was starting to think that their time of peace was short-lived.

“Ah!” Merlin cried out as he felt something run over his feet, the weight of whatever it was settling on one of his boots. Hesitantly, he glanced down expecting to see a rat, but instead he found a rather large, bright green toad the size of his head with four bulbous violet eyes staring back at him.

He let out another strangled cry, quickly stepping back and attempting to shake the toad off of his foot. The sudden movements caused it to let go of him and it speedily hopped in the direction Merlin had just come from. 

“What on Earth—” a hideous croak sounded from the other end of the corridor as another toad made its way towards him, its skin glowing brightly even in the well-lit hall. This one seemed less keen on confronting him, instead hopping around the servant to continue on its journey.

“Toads. Big, scary-looking toads. Great,” he muttered to himself, setting down the basket containing Arthur’s laundry that he’d been holding. Despite the last remaining shred of common sense in his brain telling him to just run away for once, he found himself walking to the corridor from where the odd toads had emerged.

Rounding the corner, he immediately recognized the hideous tapestry hanging at the very end. Four of the same toads were huddled beneath it. Cautiously, Merlin approached them, his hands flying to cover his ears as they all simultaneously let out blood-curdling screeches at the sight of him.

“ _Smyltnes_ ,” Merlin hissed, eyes flashing gold as the toads swiftly grew silent. They scattered as he got closer to the tapestry, the smacking of their webbed feet against the stone floors echoing loudly through the hall.

“Where are they coming from?” He whispered to himself as his gaze landed upon the tapestry again. His magic flared up within him once more as his eyes caught sight of the woman sitting on the shore. He had been sure she had been lying down when he first saw her. A chill ran down his spine at the sight of her white, nearly translucent eyes. Her hands were wrapped around the staff that had previously lain discarded beside her. The once broken jewel now sat fixed on top of the staff, as if it had always been there.

Before he could so much as move again, a webbed foot poked out of the tapestry. Merlin stood rooted in place as another toad sprung out of the woven material, landing unceremoniously at his feet. It quickly jumped out of his way, as the others had, and Merlin was broken out of his momentary trance.

So, it was a magic thing...

* * *

"The castle has been overrun by large, glowing toads, sire," a guard informed the King, approaching him hesitantly. They had managed to flood the castle in a matter of hours. The screams of servants and noblemen alike could be heard coming from every corridor as they attempted to distance themselves from the slimy animals.

Arthur sat up in his chair, startled, his eyes flitting to the front of the room as a scream sounded from behind the wooden doors. He turned to his father, who sat on the throne beside him.

"What manner of creature is this?" Uther asked, his eyebrows pinched together as he awaited an answer. Before the guard could reply, a shrill screech filled the room. Arthur quickly covered his hands with his ears, teeth grinding together as he tried to block out the horrendous noise. One of the toads hopped out of the corner making its presence known.

"I’m guessing that’s it,” Arthur commented to his father, hands still half-cupped around his ears. 

One of the guards ran to the toad in an attempt to capture it. When he got within an arm’s length of the toad, it pushed off hard with its hind legs, jumping clear over the man and away from the imminent danger. The King stood up swiftly from his throne, drawing his sword instinctually as he addressed the small group of guards before him, "I want these creatures of magic out of my castle, this instance!" Uther spat.

Another scream could be heard from the other side of the door, and the men quickly moved to observe the damage that had been done. Uther turned to face Arthur who had also stood up amid the commotion. “Gather the council and the knights. We need to find out where they’re coming from.”  
  
Arthur simply nodded, leaving his father to embrace the disaster beyond the throne room doors. 

* * *

“Come on. There has got to be something in those books,” Merlin commented, doing his best to balance himself on the chair that he had pushed against one of the bookshelves. The top of the shelf always seemed to be filthy whenever he was looking for something. The dust flew into his face as he pulled down another book, his eyes beginning to sting and water as he let out a sneeze.

“Is this the one?” Merlin asked Gaius, the chair wobbling slightly as he hastily stepped down. The book in his hands was like many of the others Gaius owned. The cover was a deep brown, the spine worn down from its frequent use. 

Gaius put his spectacles on, inching closer until he could see the title of the book. “I think so. Let me take a look.” 

Merlin handed the book over to Gaius who laid it down on a nearby table. He peered over the old man’s shoulder as he began to thumb through the book, halting on a page every few seconds before shaking his head and going on. Finally, he landed on a page with an image of a large four-eyed toad beside a wall of text.

“That’s it! That’s what I saw come out of the tapestry.”

"I thought these creatures only existed near the lake of Avalon,” Gaius commented amazed, his fingers tracing the outline of the animal on the page.

"What are they?" Merlin asked.

“Wiltetor. They’re relatively harmless even when provoked. It is peculiar to see these creatures far away from Avalon. In fact, they cannot survive it. They are not meant to exist in our world for long."

Merlin moved away from Gaius to pace the length of the room. "Well, it seems like they don't care much about what they're meant to do. They're crawling their way out of that stupid tapestry Uther hung up like—" 

"Tapestry?" Gaius questioned, cutting Merlin off.

"Yes...Why—" Merlin stopped his pacing, eyes growing wide as the implication of Gaius’ previous statements hit him. "No, they can't be coming from Avalon. Maybe it's some type of portal to the lakeside."

"The lake is far from the only entrance to Avalon, Merlin. There are several places where the veil between the two worlds is thin." Gaius moved away from the table to a bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. He grabbed a thick leather-bound book from the back of it, blowing the dust off of the cover to reveal some type of writing on the front. With precision, he quickly flipped to the page he was looking for, pointing at the image of an aged painting. 

"Thousands of years ago the isle leading to Avalon was still accessible to those willing to make the journey. When the path was closed to all creatures not of Avalon, certain objects were enchanted to act as gateways. Tapestries, paintings, mirrors. But they were all thought to be destroyed long ago,” Gaius continued.

"So, you think this is one of the only surviving gateways to Avalon? This tapestry?" Merlin had gazed upon the Lake of Avalon a handful of times. He knew little of what the actual Avalon held, only that some of its occupants, such as the Sidhe, possessed great power.

"It would seem so," Gaius replied grimly.

"What am I supposed to do then? Why did it open now and not years ago?!" 

Gaius opened his mouth as if to respond before shutting it again and shaking his head. He sighed, closing the book and setting it aside. "I can't say, but if we do not close this gateway soon, I fear creatures far more dangerous will find their way out. Creatures that can wander further away from the veils of Avalon if the proper conditions are met."

"So, these creatures here now, the Wiltetor...They won't leave because they can't?"

"Precisely. They draw on the magic of Avalon to survive. It’s what makes them immortal," Gaius answered.

Merlin moved quickly, picking up his satchel and stuffing a few items in it before slinging it over his shoulder. Gaius stared at him curiously as he walked to the door. "I've got to find a way to close that gateway," Merlin stated resolutely, pulling the door open harsher than necessary. 

"Merlin, wait—" The door slammed shut before Gaius could reach it, his pleas going unheard by Merlin who had already started his journey into the Darkling Woods.

* * *

“ _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ ” The familiar sound of beating wings filled the air as the great dragon swooped down from the sky. Merlin waited as Kilgharrah settled in the clearing that had become their meeting place as of late. The dragon stared him down, his scathing gold eyes raking over Merlin as if they would uncover some deeply buried secret at any moment.

"You look troubled, young warlock," Kilgharrah spoke finally.

"That's one way to put it,” Merlin mumbled mostly to himself. The dragon continued to look at him expectedly, so he continued. "There's an enchanted tapestry that arrived some days ago at the castle. Gaius seems to think it's some sort of gateway to Avalon?"

"Ah, an artifact of the Old Religion. Gateways such as this were thought to be destroyed long before even I came to be," Kilgharrah mused.

"Yes, so I’ve been told,” Merlin responded, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn’t help but think that Kilgharrah and Gaius would get along splendidly if they ever met. “What I need to know is how to fix it!"

Kilgharrah chuckled at his outburst as he often did. The dragon’s smirk ground away at Merlin’s patience, but he held his tongue until Kilgharrah chose to speak again. "Gateways to Avalon open in the presence of strong magic. The tapestry recognized the old magic within you, young warlock. It is only your magic and the sword forged in my breath that will be able to close it for good."

“So, I use my magic on it, Arthur stabs it with the sword and poof, gone?” Merlin wondered aloud.

Kilgharrah laughed again, louder this time as his body shook with the force of it. "I fear it is not as simple as what you have in mind.”

"Of course not. It never is," Merlin muttered, kicking at the patch of dirt beneath his feet.

“You must invoke the Song of Avalon before striking the tapestry. It is only in this weakened state that the gateway can be destroyed. But beware, Merlin. Your magic is not immune to its call.”

 _‘My magic?’_ Merlin thought. Before he could get another word out Kilgharrah bid him farewell, spreading his wings to take off into flight.

“Wait! Stop, come back! What’s the Song of Avalon? Hey!” Merlin yelled at the great dragon as he ascended into the air. Kilgharrah paid him no mind, his calls falling on deaf ears as the dragon flew further and further away until he became a distant speck in the sky.

Merlin was left standing in the middle of the field, hair ruffled by the strong winds that Kilgharrah left in his wake. 

* * *

It seemed that the top of every hour brought with it the announcement of a new creature falling out of the tapestry. Colorful bird-like creatures swooped through the air, their talons long and threatening. Small, mischievous imps had invaded the castle kitchens, scaring off even the head cook. The knights found themselves quickly outnumbered.

“There must be some way to destroy that cursed thing!” Uther insisted. Arthur stood beside him, his shoulders tense and lips set in a straight line. He watched the protruding vein in his father’s temple jump as his voice rose, his face turning beet red.

One of the councilmen cleared his throat before addressing the King. “Both the knights and guards have been unsuccessful at taking down the tapestry, Sire. Anytime a person attempts to touch it, they are thrown back by some invisible force.”

Uther looked down at the barren table, gathering his composure before pressing on. “What if we have the guards watch the tapestry until we find a solution?” He asked, the edge still evident in his voice.

“The tapestry is nearly impossible to get to now. The surrounding area is crawling with those vicious animals.”

“Arthur, organize a group of knights to search for the merchant who sold me that enchanted tapestry. He must fix his evildoing and face the consequences,” Uther demanded instead, redirecting his focus to his son.

Arthur stared dumbfounded at his father as if he had grown a second head. “He’s been gone for three days. Without knowledge of his route he could be anywhere by now,” Arthur responded, baffled.

“You will go and find him, Arthur. It may be our only hope for stopping these monsters,” Uther said through gritted teeth.

“But—”

“That is an order!” He boomed. Arthur thanked his years of training for allowing him to keep his composure in that moment. He knew that searching the woods for a man that was sure to be long gone was a waste of his and his men’s time. 

Begrudgingly, Arthur nodded, averting Uther’s eyes. “Yes, father,” he said as he moved away from the table, marching towards the entrance of the council room. 

The door flew open suddenly. A knight ran frantically into the room, the side of his cloak darkened as if it were singed. «My Lord! We have a problem!” The knight yelled, struggling to catch his breath.

“What—” Arthur began to question before a hissing noise caught his attention. Behind the man appeared a giant lizard-like animal with three heads growing out of its body. The creature hissed at them again, lunging forward. Arthur could feel his reflexes kicking in as his body moved to push the knight out of the way. They both fell to the ground just before the creature could reach them. It snarled at them, breathing out a short stream of fire from its mouths and crawling further into the council room.

“My God,” Uther whispered awed, pulling his sword out of its sheath. Arthur pushed himself up from where he was sprawled on the floor, pulling out the sword he had managed to swipe from the armory before the meeting. Arthur cursed under his breath as he moved to protect the group of defenseless councilmen cowering in the corner. This would prove to be a longer day than he had imagined.

“Where are you, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, bringing his sword out in front of him. His servant had disappeared after breakfast that morning and had yet to return. His sudden absence usually meant he was off putting himself in harm's way. He hoped that whatever Merlin was out searching for, it would be enough to put an end to this.

* * *

Merlin began to think he’d develop a breathing problem as he once again found himself choking on the dust flying off of another set of books.

“Ugh! Do you never clean these things?” He asked Gaius, burying his face in his sleeve as he sneezed, another cough following soon after. Gaius looked at him, unamused, raising one quizzical eyebrow at him.

“We’ve no time for that now Merlin,” Gaius commented, flipping through the book swiftly. “Here it is.”

“Well, that was unusually fast,” Merlin commented.

“I do know what I’m looking for sometimes, Merlin,” Gaius said dryly. “This spell opens a gateway to the realm of Avalon from the side of the mortal world. Creatures of Avalon who have been shut out will hear the call and return home to where they belong.”

Merlin grabbed a piece of parchment from the table, using a worn-down quill to take note of the spell. He mumbled quietly to himself, feeling his magic shift within him as it recognized the words. A ringing sound filled his ear. It morphed into a dull hum that began to pulse in his head. His hands began to shake involuntarily as he tucked the note away. The same feeling that had descended upon him when he had first viewed the tapestry came upon him now. 

After a moment, it disappeared as it had before, leaving only a sharp feeling of dread that clawed at his stomach. He had to go, had to stop whatever was causing his magic to react so violently.

“Merlin!” Gaius scolded. “While this situation may be urgent, you must listen before you leave in such a hurry.” 

“What is it, Gaius? Last I checked, there were giant toads flooding the castle.”

“This spell is dangerous magic, Merlin. I am afraid of what the consequences might be should you choose to use it.” 

“Aren’t I meant to be ‘the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth’ or whatever it is that the druids like to call me?” Merlin asked jokingly.

“That is precisely why I am worried. Avalon is filled with magic like yours.” It was Merlin’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow at Gaius. But Gaius waved him off, shaking his head as if to dismiss his skepticism. “Promise me, Merlin, that you won’t do this alone.”

Merlin’s eyes softened at Gaius’ evident worry. He looked between the door and Gaius, giving his mentor a firm nod before speaking again. “I won’t be alone, Gaius,” Merlin Promised. “I have to go find Arthur. We’ll put a stop to this.” Not awaiting another response, Merlin threw the chamber doors open, leaving Gaius behind once more.

* * *

Pans and pots whizzed through the air, narrowly missing Gwen before she had a chance to dodge them. Across the room from her, Morgana staved off a pack of tiny imp-like creatures with an old wooden broom. The imps cackled as they dodged Morgana’s furious swipes. Jumping up and down on the countertops, the mischievous creatures began hurling plates at the two women, rejoicing when the items smashed into the walls.

“Gwen, look out!” Morgana shouted.

Gwen whipped around in time to see an imp sitting on a rack behind her. It held a large pitcher in its hand, eyes fixed on her. Quickly, she swung her broom upwards, blocking the oncoming projectile and redirecting it to the ground. She swatted the imp away and turned to face Morgana again.

“On your left, Morgana!” Gwen yelled, noticing the creatures sneaking up beside her.

“I’ve. Had. Enough!” Morgana grumbled, punctuating every word with a firm swing of her broom. “ _Brégnes!_ ” Gwen could see the gold dancing in her eyes, even in the brightness of the day. 

The imps halted their actions instantly. Their laughter turned into shrieks of terror. As if being chased, they ran frantically around the kitchen, bumping into walls and tables in their haste to escape. After mere seconds, the once boisterous room was now filled only with the noises of the two women breathing heavily.

“My Lady, what did you do?” Gwen asked, setting the broom she had been fighting with aside.

“Just a little fear spell. It makes them see what they’re most afraid of. I wasn’t actually sure it was going to work,” Morgana responded, wiping the accumulated dust off her dress.

“What if someone had seen you?” Gwen questioned her again. Morgana simply shrugged, walking up to her handmaiden until they were barely a meter apart.

“But no one did,” she replied smugly, grinning at Gwen. A distant knock startled them both. After a few seconds, the knock sounded again followed by a frightened voice coming from the kitchen storage room. 

“Is someone out there? Is it safe to come out?” The voice called out anxiously. Gwen and Morgana looked at each other briefly before stepping forward cautiously towards the door. With slight hesitation, Gwen threw the door open to reveal a young woman crouched in the corner of the room, hiding behind a stack of flour sacks.

“Ceri?” Gwen asked, recognizing the girl.

The young servant faced the two of them, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Gwen! Lady Morgana! Thank you, those imps had me cornered,” Ceri wheezed as she pushed herself off of the floor. The girl was covered head to toe in flour. Her brown dress had turned an off-white and all attempts to brush the flour off seemed futile. Morgana bit back a laugh as the girl attempted to dust herself off anyway, sneezing a few times in the process. “How did you get rid of them, anyway?” Ceri asked, rubbing her irritated nose.

Gwen looked at Morgana, raising a singular eyebrow at her as if to challenge her. It was moments like this Gwen wished Morgana would be more careful using her magic within the castle, no matter how helpful it might be.

Morgana simply waved her off. “Oh, don’t worry about that now, Ceri. You should make your way out before they come back.”

Ceri took a few seconds to ponder on the suggestion before deciding on her course of action. “Oh, you’re right,” she responded, thanking the two of them again before briskly walking past them and out the door.

“Goodbye, Ceri!” Gwen called.

As soon as Ceri was out of sight, Gwen rounded on Morgana. “ _But Gwen, there’s no one around!_ ” She mimicked, smiling all the while.

“Fine, I was wrong,” Morgana admitted, sighing. “But she didn’t notice a thing, so it doesn’t matter,” she challenged, folding her arms in front of her.

Gwen scoffed. “Doesn’t matter? Morgana, if you were to get caught, I—”

“There you two are!” Both women jumped at the sudden intrusion. Their gazes snapped to the entranceway of the kitchen where Arthur now stood.

“Arthur, how gracious of you to join us after all the hard work has been done,” Morgana snarked, flashing him a teasing smile. She looked on amused as the telltale signs of Arthur’s irritation began to surface. 

Arthur rolled his eyes in response, huffing in annoyance as he entered the nearly demolished room.

“I’ll have you know there are giant, fire-breathing, three-headed lizards roaming the halls,” Arthur whined, gesturing around wildly with his sword. “But no matter. Has anyone seen Merlin? Creatures start falling out of some magical tapestry and suddenly he’s nowhere to be found?” 

Gwen opened her mouth to comment when the kitchen doors burst open again. Merlin stood plastered against the doorway, his face colored a deep red and gasping for air.

“I can hear you yelling from the other end of the castle, clotpole.” Merlin coughed, slowly letting go of the wall he had been leaning against for support. His sprint around the castle had taken more out of him than usual.

“Found him,” Morgana said cheerily, turning to smirk at Arthur as she did so.

Arthur sighed, his lips clenched together tightly. With a quick pinch to his nose and another exasperated exhale, he turned his attention to Merlin. “This had better be good.”

* * *

“So, your magic…sings to it?” Arthur asked, looking over the spell that Merlin had lain out before them.

“Maybe?” Merlin replied hesitantly.

“Sounds more like Avalon is singing to you,” Gwen commented thoughtfully.

“I really don’t think that matters right now,” Morgana stated, pacing behind the trio hunched over the piece of parchment.

“Sorry,” they mumbled in unison.

“Look, I’ve got to get to the tapestry to be able to close it, preferably with no guards around,” Merlin continued, looking over at Arthur as he spoke.

“That should be no problem. The guards haven’t been able to get near the tapestry since the lizards started falling out of it.”

Merlin nodded as if his statement made perfect sense. “When I open the gateway again and the creatures have returned to Avalon, you have to cut the tapestry with Excalibur.”

“That sword is in my chambers. I’ll have to go get it,” Arthur responded backing away from the table.

“Let me go with you,” Morgana offered. “You shouldn’t be going alone.” 

Arthur waved her off already making his way towards the entrance. “No need. It’ll be quick. Just make sure you’ve got the gateway open by the time I reach you. Let’s get this over with.” 

“Arthur—” Morgana tried again.

“I’ll be there soon! Clear the way for me!” He shouted as he disappeared around the corner, leaving the three of them standing in the kitchen.

Merlin sighed, tucking away the piece of parchment. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The halls were littered with creatures of every kind attempting to obstruct their way. Merlin and Morgana found themselves using a wide range of spells to deflect them and Gwen tried to keep them away with the broom she had taken from the kitchens. The closer they got to the tapestry, the more aggressive the creatures became.

"We're almost there,” Merlin assured them. He could feel his magic building up inside of him. The familiar sensation that had seized him earlier rolled over him again in waves. It felt as if a thread was connecting him to the tapestry. It pulled tighter and tighter at him, his bones aching as his legs carried him forward as if they had a mind of their own. They rounded a corner and, once again, at the end of the hall, Merlin spotted the tapestry.

A thick, purple mist swirled angrily around it, engulfing it almost completely. His hands began to shake at the sight, his body trembling involuntarily as he stood before it.

“Merlin, now!” He heard Gwen yelling behind him as she and Morgana did their best to hold the tide of creatures back from Merlin and the tapestry. Quickly, he stretched his arm out in front of him, attempting to focus his turbulent magic.

 _“Styfecung of drýcræft, hlystan mîn gidd. êower cildru ârweorðnes ofhende, onspannan ðæge pro w¯æren gorettan. Nehêrof woruld, forfaran ðæge pro gêanhworfennes gyden Avalon!”_ His voice boomed, eyes glowing gold.

He stepped back, astonished, as the purple mist disappeared into the tapestry. The image was visible again, and the woman in the center began to glow as the tapestry transformed. The hideous, nearly lifeless trees turned a rich evergreen. Exotic flowers and plants began to paint their way across the shoreline. The once dull waters now shined, mirroring the clear blue sky above. He thought he might have seen something like this once in a far-off dream. It all seemed familiar somehow.  
  
A soft humming filled the corridor, growing louder with each passing second. He recognized the melody in an instant. It had been the faint sound he’d heard in his chambers upon first reading the spell. This time, however, he felt no pain. Instead, the song put him at ease, the tension leaving him as he heard it echoing its response to his call.

_My children are lost. They will return. They will return. They will return to Avalon._

“It’s working!” Morgana’s declaration snapped him out of his haze. He turned to see that the creatures they had been fighting had stopped their advances. They began to dissolve slowly into a white mist as they were pulled into the tapestry by some unseen force.

They were returning home.

Gwen and Morgana let out small cheers at the sight. Merlin could see the exhaustion etched on their faces, no doubt thankful that the ordeal had finally come to an end. The stream of mist disappearing into the tapestry began to slow. His mind began to numb, the noises from his surroundings muffled as if he were underwater.

_Emrys._

He turned back to face the tapestry.

_Emrys._

It was her speaking; the woman standing on the shore. Her voice rang clear through the air, beckoning him to join her. A warmth bloomed within him as he took a step forward, his eyes fixated on her _._ She called for him again, her voice stronger this time.

_Emrys. Emrys. Emrys._

He inched closer, hand stretching out to feel the threads of the tapestry beneath his fingers. His fingers slid through easily, a gentle gust of wind caressing his hand on the other side. Vaguely, he felt something tugging on his other arm, attempting to tear him away from the tapestry.

“Merlin! Merlin, stop!” He thought he heard Gwen scream. Merlin could feel a pair of hands digging into the fabric of his shirt, keeping him from passing through. He recognized Morgana cursing as he again attempted to advance forward. Their cries became distorted to him, drowned out by the woman’s call once more.

“MERLIN!” Yelled a voice that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

“We have to pull as hard as we can, now!” Shouted another. 

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt his back hit the cold stone floor. His body itched to get up again, to follow the voice that now cried out for him. He watched from the ground in horror as Arthur emerged from behind him, Excalibur in hand, and slashed the sword swiftly across the tapestry. Upon contact, it burst into ashes, red and gold specs floating through the air and leaving only a smoldering pile of its remains behind on the floor. The thread tying him to the enchanted object snapped painfully as he felt his magic burn deep within him.

“Is he alright?” Arthur had crouched down next to him, gloved hands pressing down on his right arm to steady him. Merlin could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness as they gathered around him.

“I think he’ll be okay. You couldn’t have gotten here sooner?” Morgana questioned, not taking her eyes off of Merlin.

“Oh sorry, I’ll kindly ask the monsters to move out of the way next time,” Arthur huffed, his retort lacking its usual bite.

He felt the cool, gentle press of Gwen’s hand against his forehead. “Come on, let’s get Merlin to Gaius,” she said. Merlin heard nothing after that as his eyes slid shut and his mind welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

The servants worked tirelessly to clean up the damage caused by the wild creatures that had stormed the castle the previous day. The evidence of their visit could still be seen on the charred banners and claw mark ridden walls. Despite the hindrances, the Great Hall had been prepared for a celebratory banquet that night. Nobles, Lords, and Ladies rejoiced in the festivities, relieved that another disaster was now behind them.

Arthur watched as couples danced together to the elegant music. Their inhibitions were long gone after a night of drinking far more than was socially acceptable, especially at banquets like these. He was sat at one of the long tables off to the side next to Morgana, who had nearly fallen asleep twice next to him. Her nightmares had kept her up, a common occurrence for her as of late. When he had inquired about them, she simply waved him off, promising it hadn’t been anything to worry about at the moment.

At the head of the table, his father stood up, goblet in hand. The people lowered their voices to scattered whispers and murmurs as he began to address them. “As you all know, we have once again driven the evils of sorcery out of the heart of Camelot. These creatures of magic sought to destroy all that we have built…”

“Does he ever stop talking?” Morgana groaned, resting her head on her hands.

“Morgana, not so loud,” Arthur chastised her quietly through clenched teeth.

“Oh, I’m so afraid Uther will hear me speaking ill of him for the fiftieth time this month,” Morgana quipped, lifting her head up momentarily to clap along with the crowd as Uther finished his speech. Arthur almost found her quick switch in demeanor amusing.

“Maybe,” he started as the noise of the crowd began to pick up again, “if he saw like I did that magic can be good—”

Morgana snorted, not bothering to hide her disbelief as she cut in. “You’ve more faith than me if you truly believe that,” she retorted. 

He bristled under her watchful gaze, knowing he was being analyzed. 

Her expression softened as she continued. He could almost feel the pity dancing behind her eyes. “Arthur, I know you love him, but I cannot see a world in which Uther Pendragon cares more about the individual person than the act of magic,” Morgana finished, resting a hand on his arm. 

He pulled his arm away from her as if he’d been stung, choosing to focus his attention on his goblet instead. “I—”

“Morgana! Arthur!” Gwen interrupted as she walked up behind the two. Her bright smile was a welcome distraction from their previous conversation.

“Gwen, where have you been?” Morgana inquired.

“I was checking up on Merlin. He’s awake now and doing much better.” Arthur stood up quickly from his chair at the mention of Merlin’s name, earning him a few befuddled looks from some of the nobles sitting nearby. Gwen chuckled at his impatience, stretching out her hand towards the entrance of the grand hall as if bidding him to leave.

“I’m sure he’d like some company for a bit,” Gwen said.

“I’m going to check on Merlin,” he told Morgana unnecessarily as she got up, standing next to them. She flashed him a quiet smile, squeezing his arm again. This time he let her comforting touch linger, grateful for the support.

“Right, of course,” Morgana said, letting go of his arm. “But Arthur,” she started again quietly, “the time will come when what Uther thinks will no longer matter. All you can do is be ready when that day comes.”

He nodded, ignoring the way her words pricked his heart. With one last nod to his friends, Arthur made his way out of the great hall.

* * *

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, his lungs welcoming the cool evening air. He found himself lingering outside of Merlin’s chambers, hesitating for a brief moment before swinging open the door. He hadn't bothered to knock, he realized belatedly as he stepped into the main room. Merlin met his eyes immediately as he walked in. The man didn't seem startled at the slightest at his sudden appearance. It was as if his arrival had been anticipated. An expectation that at one point or another, he would come by.

“Merlin,” Arthur finally spoke, nodding his head at him in acknowledgment. 

“Arthur,” Merlin replied in kind. His voice was raspy, his exhaustion audible no matter how hard he attempted to hide it. The bags that were ever-present under his eyes looked much darker in the dimly candlelit room. His face was pale and drained of color as if he were ready to fall over at any moment.

Arthur swallowed. They'd done this same song and dance numerous times throughout the years. One had been on death's door while the other could only watch and wait to see what would happen. He never liked it when it was his turn to watch and wait.

“You look terrible,” Arthur commented softly, the words slipping past his lips without much thought.

“Thanks,” Merlin snorted, his weary eyes lighting up at the remark. His lips turned up in a lazy grin as he held Arthur’s gaze. He tilted his head as if to challenge him. To what, Arthur did not know. 

“Were you really going to do it?” Arthur asked before he could stop himself. He regretted his words immediately as the smile fell from Merlin's face.

“Do what?” Merlin asked.

“The gateway in the tapestry. Were you going to go through it?” The sight of Merlin's arms going through the tapestry had rooted itself deep in his brain. It was an image that he had replayed countless times in the past day. No matter how often he tried to suppress the thought, the same question surfaced repeatedly in his mind: what if he had been too late?

“Yes,” Merlin answered with a surety that made Arthur’s stomach turn. He looked away for the first time since he had arrived. Recollecting his thoughts and assuring that his eyes wouldn't somehow betray his sickly feeling, he looked back at Merlin again.

“What was it like?” Arthur asked after a few seconds, his curiosity winning over.

“I heard my name—Emrys, the one that the druids call me," Merlin started, his eyes glazing over as if he were looking through Arthur instead of directly at him. "It felt like I had heard her voice before. My magic recognized it and I felt like going there would make me...complete.” He paused again, a weighted silence hanging between them as he pondered his next words. “It felt like I was going home.”

 _Home_. Many questions came to mind, but, for once, Arthur bit his tongue.

“Good that you’re still around. Who else would I spend all my time arguing with if not you?” Arthur joked easily. His comment elicited another chuckle from Merlin, and he felt the anxiety that had been dancing across his skin waning at the sound.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure you’d find someone else dying to give you a piece of their mind,” Merlin retorted, feigning dramatics.

“I’m glad it’s you." Arthur flinched internally at the involuntary admission. Filtering his thoughts wasn't a usual necessity for him, but it seemed that night his tongue was looser than most.

“Right,” Merlin said simply, coughing into his hand.

“Good.”

“Wonderful.” The silence that stretched between them was deafening. Neither man moved to say more than the few words they had already exchanged. It did occur to Arthur that they, in that moment, were most definitely pathetic.

“I’ll be going now before my father realizes I’ve left the banquet,” Arthur stated, his hand reaching for the door handle.

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to miss it," Merlin said, flashing him a tight smile.

As far as these types of interactions usually went between them, this was far from the most awkward conversation they've had. But before Arthur had a chance to bid him farewell, Merlin cleared his throat to address him again.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“What?”

“I’m glad too. That it’s me...with you,” Merlin agreed, his strained voice barely raising above a whisper. Arthur simply stared at him, unable to respond. Which seemed to be a mistake on his part as he watched Merlin's eyes grow a bit wider at the implication of his words. “I mean, like, here arguing with you,” Merlin continued, a little frantic. “Because you know, you’re so annoying, and honestly, exhausting to be around at times. So maybe if you would just—”

“Merlin,” Arthur interjected, silencing the impending never-ending ramble.

“Shut up?” Merlin guessed, scrunching up his nose in the way that always made him look like a startled forest animal. Arthur didn't bother to hide his amusement, breaking out into a toothy smile as he laughed quietly at the ridiculous man.

“Good night,” he said instead, turning to actually leave this time.

“Good night,” came Merlin’s response from behind him. He could feel Merlin smiling at him even as he shut the door. Arthur wasn't eager to return to the loud and overcrowded banquet. He rarely got moments to himself these days. 

Instead, he strolled over to the barren courtyard illuminated only by the waning moon in the night sky. He seated himself on one of the steps of the grand staircase, closing his eyes to shut out his surroundings. 

_We will all live to see another day._ Arthur held fast to that thought, letting the peaceful atmosphere of the evening envelope him. The moment was a fleeting one, but he vowed to enjoy it.

After all, things were rarely ever quiet for long in Camelot.


End file.
